


Butuh Jawaban

by verlirene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, M/M, Random & Short, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: Bagi Choi Seungcheol, tidak ada yang lebih merepotkan dan menggemaskan daripada seorang Hong Jisoo yang sedang ngambek.





	Butuh Jawaban

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gnothi Seauton (safiradh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/gifts).



> Para member Seventeen punya Tuhan atau apapun superb being above us + keluarga mereka. Brand seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent. No profit.

Bagi Choi Seungcheol, tidak ada yang lebih merepotkan dan menggemaskan daripada seorang Hong Jisoo yang sedang ngambek.

Seperti hari ini, misalnya. Sudah hari ketiga sejak Jisoo menghindarinya dan yang bisa Seungcheol lakukan hanya garuk-garuk kepala walau tidak gatal. _Sama sekali_ tidak gatal. Kalau Seungcheol boleh bilang, dia tidak suka hal ini. Dia tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa seenaknya pegang-pegang Jisoo, juga dengan fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa bercerita pada Jisoo mengenai hal-hal remeh nan receh yang ia rasakan tiap hari. Jisoo- _nya_ yang Seungcheol sayang, Jisoo yang imutnya keterlaluan kalau sedang tersenyum. Seungcheol benar-benar rindu berinteraksi dengan si pacar kalau begini caranya.

.

Seungcheol merebahkan diri di sofa _dorm_ mereka. Satu helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

“Kenapa lagi? Memikirkan lirik?” Jeonghan yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan satu gelas berisi minuman panas bertanya padanya.

Seungcheol menjawab cepat. “Nggak.”

“Kalau begitu, pasti Jisoo.”

Tebakan Jeonghan yang tepat sasaran membuat Seungcheol tersedak. “Tahu dari mana kau?!”

Jeonghan mengangkat bahu. “Nggak, aku nggak tahu. Asal menebak saja. Karena yang ada di pikiranmu hanya berkisar di dua itu.”

Seungcheol benci mengakuinya tapi Jeonghan benar kali ini. “Iya sih. Tapi, astaga, apa kau tahu kalau ini sudah tiga hari lebih sejak dia menghindariku? Dia…,” Seungcheol terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ini keputusan yang tepat untuk menceritakan semua ini, “... aku juga tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Tapi Jisoo menghindariku.” Seungcheol tidak bisa berpura-pura kalau nada bicaranya nampak mengenaskan sekarang. “Aku sudah tanya Vernon, tapi tetap saja dia bilang kalau ini salahku.”

“Pfft,” Jeonghan mendengus geli. “Kalau begitu, tanyakan kepada orangnya langsung! Bukankah seharusnya sesederhana itu?” katanya dengan penuh keyakinan. “Ini masalah kalian berdua. Seharusnya kalian bicara baik-baik!”

“… Bagaimana aku bisa bicara ke dia kalau orangnya saja menghindariku?!” Tepat, itulah masalah Seungcheol sejak kemarin. Kalau bisa saja sudah dari kemarin ia bertanya pada Jisoo, lalu mencari tahu apa sebab dari ngambeknya si pacar. Kalau saja, kalau saja Jisoo tidak menghindarinya….

“Ah, aku lupa kalau dia menghindarimu,” kata Jeonghan. Kemudian ia termenung sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. “Hmm… atau, bagaimana kalau kau cegat saja? Kalau dia mencoba kabur, tangkap saja dia. Badanmu toh lebih besar dari Jisoo?”

“Kau membuatku kelihatan seperti kriminal, Jeonghan-ah,” balas Seungcheol, setengah geli dengan usulan yang baru saja diberikan padanya. “Tapi mungkin akan kulakukan itu.”

“Cie, tidak betah ya didiamkan pacar berhari-hari?”

“Diam kau!”

Satu lemparan bantal mengenai wajah Jeonghan telak.

.

“Jisoo, aku mau bicara denganmu.”

Tanpa menunggu pemuda itu melepas sepatunya, Seungcheol segera berkata. Tapi Jisoo hanya diam seribu bahasa seraya melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

“Jisoo, kumohon.”

Jisoo masih diam dan segera pergi melewati Seungcheol tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Seungcheol jadi berang sendiri karenanya dan segera berlari dan menangkap pundak Jisoo. “Jisoo, kau ini kenapa sih?!”

Setelah tiga hari didiamkan, tentu kesabaran Seungcheol sudah sampai pada batasnya. Ia beneran rindu memeluk Jisoo dan berbagai hal yang sering mereka lakukan bersama. Ia memaksa Jisoo untuk membalik badannya dan akhirnya, setelah tiga hari, baru pada saat itu, di malam hari seperti ini, mereka akhirnya bertemu pandang.

 _Akhirnya_.

Tapi yang Seungcheol lihat hanyalah semburat merah di muka Jisoo dan keengganan pemuda itu untuk bicara.

“Jisoo, Jisoo…,” dipanggilnya Jisoo dengan penuh sayang, seolah itu caranya menunjukkan permintaan maaf karena telah menaikkan suaranya tadi. “Ayo dong, beri tahu aku. Kalau kamu tidak bicara, aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa salahku. Maafkan aku, oke? Jisoo… aku… kangen.”

Kata-kata seperti tengah melakukan salto dalam kepalanya. Ia menyerah untuk menyusun kalimat yang baik dan benar, walau _seharusnya_ ia jagonya di hal ini.

“Ya, Jisoo? Beri tahu aku dan aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku. Kumohon….”

Jawaban yang ia terima berikutnya membuat Seungcheol… bingung.

“Aku tidak marah padamu.”

Jisoo memberinya sebuah jawaban tegas. Dan ini membuat Seungcheol makin bingung.

“Lalu?”

“Aku marah pada diriku sendiri,” Jisoo menambahkan, ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya dan Seungcheol tahu apa ini maksudnya. Jisoo _malu_.

Seungcheol menunggu, berharap akan mendapatkan keterangan lebih atas perilaku aneh Jisoo pada beberapa hari ini. Jisoo nampak sangat tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Seungcheol yang seolah menusuk.

“Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, _please_! Aku bingung harus bilang apa lagi!”

(Seungcheol padahal tidak mengatakan apa-apa tuh.)

“Aku itu cemburu, oke?! Cemburu!”

“Apa?! Kau, cemburu? Pada siapa?” Semua ini terlalu cepat dan membuat Seungcheol pusing. Seorang Joshua, seorang Hong Jisoo yang kalem lembut bisa cemburu juga ternyata? “Astaga, kapan, Jisoo-ah? Aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Aku… sungguh tidak bermaksud—“

“—aku tahu! Makanya aku marah pada diriku sendiri!” Sekarang ganti Jisoo yang menaikkan suaranya. Oke, baiklah, semua ini membuat Seungcheol langsung terdiam. Seungcheol hanya bisa menanti, barangkali Jisoo akan mengatakan hal lain… bukan begitu?

Jisoo tidak tahan lagi. “Aku kembali ke kamar saja.”

Ia kemudian membebaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Seungcheol dan pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang cengar-cengir di depan pintu.

Seungcheol tahu ini salah, tapi mengapa rasanya menyenangkan sekali saat ia mengetahui kalau Jisoo _yang itu_ bisa cemburu padanya sampai seperti ini?

**Author's Note:**

> Seharusnya saya belajar kanji bukannya bikin fanfic Cheolsoo. #lah Atau ngerjain kenkyuu. Atau pergi ke kelas.
> 
> ... yes I ditched today's class to study for kanji exam yet I wrote Cheolsoo fic.


End file.
